1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to software maintenance, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for simplifying rollback to prior versions of patches used to fix errors in pre-installed software.
2. Related Art
Pre-installed software represents software code/instructions that have been installed in a system. It is often observed that during the execution of software pre-installed in a system, various errors may be discovered. An error generally represents a deviation from a desired behavior of the system.
A patch generally represents a portion of a software that is used for fixing various errors. A patch may also be used to replace data/instructions in the pre-installed software to improve the performance of the pre-installed software, and such improvements are also treated as errors in the description herein.
Various aspects of the present invention assist in fixing of errors in pre-installed software using patches, as described below in further detail.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.